marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nakia (Earth-11584)
History "When you have seen everything that I have seen, T'Challa, you realize that it is wrong to sit here as we have and do nothing. We have so much to offer the world, and I have to help anyway that I can." '''Nakia '''is the granddaughter of the Elder of the River Tribe of Wakanda, and the current love interest of the King of Wakanda, T'Challa. She is also a member of the War Dogs spy group, and currently in charge of the Social Outreach portion of the Wakandan Information and Cultural Exchange with the rest of the world. Born into the River Tribe of Wakanda, Nakia was trained from a young age to potentially be a member of the Dora Milaje, the all-female group that serves as the Praetorian Guard for the Royal Family of Wakanda and one of the primary military forces in the country. While she eventually broke away from this rigid lifestyle, Nakia did meet a young Prince T'Challa during her time training inside the Golden City of Wakanda, Birnin Zala. The two formed a friendship that eventually blossomed into a short-lived yet passionate romance, and gossip mongers throughout the city thought that the normally stoic prince had found someone who would make a decent queen in the future. However, life as a sedentary royal did not suit Nakia's lifestyle, and so she departed Wakanda by joining the War Dogs, gaining an education as she did so and breaking up with T'Challa in a somewhat tumultuous way. She would remain undercover with the War Dogs for an indeterminate period of time. She was on assignment with the War Dogs, undercover in the Democratic Republic of the Congo when her mission was abruptly ended by T'Challa, who wanted to bring her back to Wakanda for moral support in the ascension ceremony for him to take the throne (she was so deep undercover, that she had not yet been informed of the death of T'Challa's father in Vienna). After returning to Wakanda, Nakia was taken back to her home in the River Tribe to prepare for the ceremony the following day. During the ceremony, Nakia offered a good amount of moral support, leading a chant of T'Challa's name when M'Baku, leader of the Jabari tribe, had nearly beaten him in ritual combat. This helped T'Challa rally his reserves and defeat the Jabari leader, securing the throne and his place as the Black Panther. A few days later, Nakia asked to be allowed to return to her work with the War Dogs, despite T'Challa wanting her to stay with him. Nakia pleaded her case, asking that T'Challa end the isolationist policies of his forefathers, which he was reluctant to do. Before more could be said on the matter, T'Challa recruited Nakia to accompany him and Okoye on a mission to Busan to capture the criminal Ulysses Klaue, who was trying to sell black market Vibranium to an American buyer. In the underground casino in Busan, it was Nakia who recognized that the American buyer was actually SHIELD agent Phil Coulson undercover, warning T'Challa of the potential sting operation. When a fight broke out in the casino, Nakia held her own and eventually managed to defeat and capture Klaue, turning him over briefly into SHIELD custody. Unfortunately, Klaue was freed by his associate Killmonger, and in the escape Nakia was severely wounded by the escaping duo. Without question, T'Challa brought Nakia (as well as an injured Phil Coulson) back to Wakanda to receive healing. Nakia comforted T'Challa after he learned the truth about Killmonger, but watched in horror as the outsider (who was really N'Jobu's son, N'Jadaka) seemingly killed T'Challa and tossed him off the side of the waterfalls. Left with no other choice but to go underground to fight the new king, Nakia accompanied Princess Shuri, the Queen Mother Ramonda and a recovered Phil Coulson. On the way out, they traveled to the Grove of the Heart-Shaped Herb where Nakia both witnessed the death of Zuri and stole one of the Herbs for their own use. As they regrouped, they attempted to come up with who to give the Herb to. While Shuri insisted that she was next in line for the throne, Ramonda suggested Nakia take it. Nakia turned it down, saying that the only one who could help them was M'Baku. The group traveled to Jabariland and the Gorilla City to have an audience with M'Baku, and Nakia was the one who diplomatically offered him the herb. M'Baku instead led them to a secret grove, where a severely injured T'Challa was clinging to life. The group used the Herb to revive T'Challa and restore his strength. Nakia traveled with T'Challa and the Jabari, fighting alongside them to unseat N'Jadaka from the throne of Wakanda. She and Shuri both fought N'Jadaka while he was busy fighting against members of the Border Tribe, holding their own against the super powered king. Later, after the victory in the Battle of the Vibranium Mount, Nakia was "convinced" by T'Challa to remain in Wakanda, and later accompanied him to the United Nations where he unveiled Wakanda's advanced technology to the world. Nakia is last known to be once again in a relationship with T'Challa. Powers & Abilities * War Dog Training: As a member of the Undercover War Dogs group, Nakia received combat training similar to that of the Dora Milaje, the elite guard of the King of Wakanda. Nakia in particular was potentially going to be a member of this group before joining the War Dogs, so her combat training is likely more extensive than most of her War Dog brethren. * Stealth and Espionage: Ancillary to her War Dog training, Nakia is skilled in deception and espionage tactics, as well as stealth, which is what allowed her to sneak into the Grove of the Heart-Shaped Herb and steal one of the Sacred Plants when N'Jadaka had temporarily seized the throne of Wakanda. Weaknesses Nakia has no special abilities or powers that would protect her from harm, outside of her combat training. Furthermore, she is self-admittedly against violence in general, preferring stealth and capture tactics as opposed to direct confrontation (though she is capable if pressed.) Film Details Nakia appears in the following films within the Earth-11584 continuity. In all cases she is portrayed by actress Lupita Nyong'o. * Black Panther (2018) Category:Earth-11584 Category:Earth-11584 Characters Category:Good Characters